The New Kid
by Sousaku
Summary: Oh boy. Setsuna's the new kid at school. How's she supposed to survive in a class like 2-A? Especially since everyone seems to be developing crushes on her. Mainly konosetsu. AUish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot. No suing allowed!

First fic. Be at least slightly nice. AUish

--

Konoka giggled and rolled her eyes as she watched Ayaka and Asuna duke it out with each other, about ready to tear each other's eyes out. Everyone else in the class was either cheering them on or flat-out ignoring them. Really, she had such a weird class. She had been with all of them since she came to Mahora when she was in kindergarten. Now they were in high school and everyone was still as goofy as they were then. Then, the door opened to reveal the one and only 10 year old prodigy teacher, Negi Springfield.

Yells of "Negi-sensei!" and "Bouya!" were heard as Negi bowed to them.

"Ohayo, everyone!" he said cheerfully. "Today, I have a little surprise for you."

Despite not knowing what the surprise actually was, Ayaka swooned in her usual dramatic way. "Oh, Negi-sensei! How thoughtful of you! Everyone, we must thank him for his kindness!" Then, she rushed forward to smother him in her cleavage.

"Stupid pedophile," Asuna muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Ayaka heard her and pointed at her with one hand while the other continued to choke… uh, hug Negi.

"What did you say about me you deranged monkey?!"

Asuna cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "I SAID, YOU STUPID PEDOPHILE!"

Ayaka dropped Negi and rushed to meet Asuna. Once again, they fell into a tumble of smoke, fists, and legs while the rest of the class went back to cheering "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Negi sighed. _So much for building up the suspense_, he thought. _Can't be helped with this class though_.

"Ano, you may come in now," he called out towards the door.

The door slid open yet again, and everyone froze for a minute to see who else would walk in. They gasped. In walked a person who was both beautiful, yet somehow handsome. She had raven black hair tied to the left side of her head. It was an odd hairstyle, admittedly, but she somehow made it work. She also had black, slightly narrowed eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul, along with flawless pale skin, which made her hair and eyes stick out, and vice versa. Plus, she was lean and exuded a calm but powerful aura.

Negi smiled at her. "Please write your name on the board and introduce yourself."

Slowly and gracefully, she walked up to the chalkboard and wrote her name. _Sakurazaki Setsuna_.

"Hello. My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna," she said in a slightly deep voice. "I moved here from Kyoto, I am fifteen, and one of my hobbies is kendo. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Silence. Though she looked calm, they could see she was starting to sweat as everyone continued to stare at her. As the seconds ticked by, her left eye was beginning to twitch. Suddenly, the room exploded as nearly everyone rushed forward and surrounded her.

"Hey hey. Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"You good at fighting, aru?"

"How come you tie your hair like that?"

"Boy is she gonna enjoy this class..." was heard from the back of the room.

Question after question bombarded the young girl and she was soon overwhelmed and started stuttering and even blushing. Her tough and calm facade disappeared as her face slowly grew more and more red.

"Ah! You're so cute," Which made her blush and stutter _more _while everyone laughed and giggled. Needless to say, Setsuna was going to have a very exciting first day at Mahora Academy for Girls.

--

Reminds me of Negi's first day as a teacher, but it'll change later on. I think so anyway.

Constructive criticism would be nice, and sorry for the shortness. It'll probably get longer as my creative juices start flowing.


	2. Chapter 2

So to **animeaics**, **Denisen**, **spzl**, **pigtopus**, **puppiluv804**, **TadAche**, **Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ**, and **nolens volens**, I gotta thank for telling me I don't totally suck at writing. I'm glad you enjoy reading my story!

On to the second chapter!

--

**The New Kid**

--

While everyone was busy crowding around Setsuna, Konoka was occupying herself with staring at her from her seat. There was a light blush on her face and she even started drooling.

Asuna looked back at her. "Woah, Konoka. You okay? You're looking a little red in the face." She examined her some more. "And there's a little drool right there," she said pointing at the right corner of her mouth.

Konoka squeaked. Rubbing the side of her mouth, she blushed a bit darker. "Gomen…"

Asuna raised an eyebrow at her. "You usually don't act like this. What's up? Oh, do you know the new girl? She said she was from Kyoto, like you."

"No. I don't think so…" She scrunched her nose and put her hand on her chin.

"Then what's wrong?"

Konoka blushed again.

"Ooooh…" Asuna gave her a sly look. "You like her don't ya?"

"Asunaaa! I do not. I just met her! I just think she's really good looking and cool… and stuff…"

"Uh huh," Asuna said skeptically. "Well when you get over your denial come and tell me, got it?"

Konoka sighed. "Got it. Wait! I don't like her! Jeez…"

"Obviously still in denial." Konoka just pouted.

--

Negi was trying to get the class to calm down, since it seemed to him that Setsuna was about ready to run out of the room and move back to Kyoto, which she really was. Kazumi was even taking pictures of her! Unfortunately, his fight with height and the girls' energy wasn't helping any. Suddenly he came up with a great plan.

"Ano.. Ayaka-san, can you help me with something?"

"Negi-sensei!" Ayaka exclaimed as she pulled away from the group. "Of course! I am willing to do anything for you!" A series of images flashed in her mind and she put her hand up to pinch her nose.

"Um, well… I need to start class, and I can't without everyone settling down." He made his eyes teary and sniffed for good measure. "I'm afraid that with my age and height, I can't control this class very well." Ayaka's eyes became teary as Negi's act became more and more pitiful. "Could you…maybe, get them to sit down?"

"Oh, Negi-sensei! I'm sorry we're displaying such disgraceful behavior. Class!" Everyone paused to listen to her, such power she had. "You are becoming too rowdy! We must have control of ourselves! Negi-sensei cannot start the class if we continue to harass Sakurazaki-san. Back to your seats!"

They all walked back to their seats, looking slightly sheepish or uncaring. Of course Setsuna didn't walk to her seat because, well, she didn't have one.

"Hm." Negi searched for an empty seat. "You can sit next to Konoka-san! Please raise your hand Konoka-san."

Konoka blinked. Then blinked again. She felt the jealous glares coming from around the room. Then she realized everyone was waiting for her to raise her hand. She snapped out of her funk, smiled, and waved her hand in the air. "Hai Hai!"

For a split second, Konoka thought she saw Setsuna's face change, but it reverted back to its calm state so fast she probably imagined it. As Setsuna walked up to her desk, Konoka took a few seconds to admire her face. '_She really is beautiful…'_ Then she noticed the red tint of her face. '_Really cute too… what am I thinking?!_ _Snap out of it Konoka!'_ She decided to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Konoe Konoka. Welcome to the wonderful class of 2-A, Sakurazaki-san!"

"Konoe…"

"Hmm?" Konoka tilted her head cutely.

"I-it's nothing," Setsuna stuttered shaking her head. She thought she heard that name before, but couldn't remember where. "It's nice to meet you Konoe-san."

"You can call me Konoka!"

"H-hai, Konoka-san."

"Hey! You're not even going to bother introducing me Konoka!? I'm shocked!" Asuna exclaimed. She looked at Setsuna "I'm Kagurazaka Asuna. Call me Asuna. What's up? Is it okay if I call you Setsuna? Oh wait, what dorm are you living in? And lemme see your schedule. Although it should be the same as ours."

"Um…" Though slightly confused with her demands, Setsuna reached into her pocket to fetch a folded piece of paper and handed it to Asuna. "I'm going to be living in room 432 with a person called Nagisa Kaede."

Konoka and Asuna's eyes widened. Asuna cheered. "Wooh! You live across the hall from us. We're in 431. And don't worry 'bout Kaede. She's cool." She jerked her thumb in the direction of a squinty-eyed girl, who caught it and waved.

"Oh." Setsuna said. "That's… good…"

--

Yay. Second chapter finished. It's slightly longer than the first chapter but not by that much. I don't actually have a plot for this story, so I'm making it up as I go along. There'll probably be more Konosetsu stuff later, when I get the plot set. Feel free to give me ideas. And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Little Wolf 713, xRheinx**, **chocoXmocha**, **Yuunagi**, **Rebanex**, **mikami234**, and **Yurifan225** for reviewing the story! And to **animeaics, TadAche,** **spzl**, and **Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ**, thanks for reviewing again. I think every chapter is gonna grow longer and remember, ideas are welcome! Also, I have an idea for a new fic, but I'm not entirely sure. We'll see.

Anyways, the next chapter is here

**Chapter 3**

--

Setsuna thought, no, she _knew_ something was very, _very_ wrong with this class. Before school started, she met with her homeroom teacher, also English teacher, who turned out to be some kind of ten-year old prodigy teacher who looked like he should be in elementary school. When she walked into the classroom, two of the students there looked like they were fighting, and the rest didn't seem the least bit concerned about it. Five minutes in and she was being mobbed by a bunch of hyperactive girls and even had a camera shoved in her face while she was being asked all sorts of personal questions. Now that she looked around the room, it was getting even _weirder_. There was a girl carrying a shotgun! And this freaky chibi that kept staring at her for some unknown reason. And there was a girl beside her that looked like….a robot. Setsuna sighed.

'_I wonder if it's too late for me to transfer classes…I don't think the headmaster will go through the trouble of transferring me right now, though. Dammit. I'm stuck with these freaks.' _

She glanced at Konoka. 'Although, _can't be all bad I guess hmm…Gah! I'm being a pervert.' _She shook her head violently, making Konoka look at her. Instantly, a blush appeared on her face, despite her futile attempts to keep it down.

"Something wrong?" Konoka asked her.

"N-no! I wasn't thinking something perverted!" Setsuna exclaimed, making several people look at her. She slumped into her chair and waited for the fire on her face to subside, while Konoka just giggled.

Finally, after several more embarrassing outbursts and a few red flares, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Setsuna stretched, glad that she could get out of that class. They had a five minute break between periods, and she wanted to use it to take a small nap. Asuna, however, had a very different idea.

"Hey! Come on! We gotta get ready for our next class!" She shook Setsuna awake and she groaned.

"What are you getting so excited for…?"

It was Konoka who answered for her. "Our next teacher is Takahata-sensei."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "And…"

"Nothing." She giggled again. "It's just that Asuna here has a little crush on him. Right Asuna?"

"I do not!" Asuna shouted, red faced, while Konoka was glad she could get her revenge. "He's just so sophisticated and handsome and I just want to thank him for teaching us troublesome students."

"If that's true how come you don't give Negi-kun cakes and chocolate? Or Shizuna-sensei?"

"That's because… because... they're not as cool!"

"Uh huh. Denial, huh?"

"Shut up!" At that moment, Takahata-sensei came in, and saw Asuna.

"Ah. Asuna-kun. You're very energetic this morning aren't you?" He chuckled.

"U-uhn. I guess I just have a lot of sugar in my blood. Ehehehe." She said it scratching her cheek and smiling, but on the inside, she was seething. '_I'll get you back for this Konoka! Just watch.'_

"Now then." He said after everyone had bowed. "Today we will be learning about the history of a famous poet named…."

Setsuna tuned him out. Not a very good thing to do on the first day, but who could blame her. History was boring, and she had better things to do.

"Sakuazaki-san…" She snapped out of her daze.

"Setsuna please." She whispered.

Konoka smiled. "Setsuna-san, you should pay attention in this class. Takahata-sensei randomly chooses kids to repeat what he just said. And if they can't they have to do something embarrassing, like sing "Barbie Girl."

Setsuna winced. She didn't even know half the words to that song. She'd be up there dun dun dunning what she didn't know.

"Konoka-san, would you please repeat what I just said?" Takahata-sensei asked her, smiling slightly.

"Sure thing!" Konoka said brightly.

Setsuna watched in awe as Konoka talked about how the poet wrote all sorts of depressing but beautiful poems, even trying to use Takahata-sensei's tone. _'I thought she had been talking to me! Wow, this girl can multitask.' _Konoka ended it with a little smug smile, but her innocence didn't really let it show through. Takahata continued smiling and then went on with his lecture.

"Wow. That was amazing," Setsuna whispered honestly to her.

Konoka blushed a little. Taking a compliment from a beautiful person can make a person do that. "Thanks." She whispered back.

For the rest of the period, Setsuna paid attention and good thing too. Takahata-sensei called on her to recite. She said it almost perfectly, and he looked impressed.

"Good job, Setsuna-kun." He said.

"Thank you." She replied, and the rest of the period flew by like that. The bell rang again, and it was soon Shizuna-sensei's class.

"You'll probably like her," Asuna said as they sat down. "She's kind of ditzy, but she's nice. Try not to be distracted by her… assets though. You'll get teased like crazy if you do. Then you'll probably be smushed in them."

Setsuna didn't really understand, until their teacher showed up. Her um, you know, were huge! She couldn't figure out how it was physically possible to do that, until she realized she was getting distracted and quickly averted her eyes. Sadly, Shizuna-sensei just had to pick on the new kid.

"Hmm… where is Sakurazaki Setsuna?" She quickly scanned the room. Then she found a new face. "Ah! There you are! Come up here please."

A little wary of her and her eternally happy face, Setsuna slowly walked down to the front of the classroom while everyone stared at her. Shizuna-sensei scanned her from top to bottom and from bottom to top. She blushed slightly and fidgeted.

"Oh my gosh! You're just too _cute_! Come here!" With that, she hugged her and Setsuna's face was smashed against her ample bosom.

'_I'm pretty sure this counts as sexual harassment…' _Setsuna was breathless. Literally. She couldn't breathe. She started flailing around and asking for it to end, but her teacher didn't seem to notice as she cuddled her like a teddy bear. Setsuna was starting to get dizzy and soon she blacked out.

"Oops…" Shizuna pulled Setsuna back so she could look at her face.

The room was silent until Fumika and Fuka spoke up at the same time.

"Sensei's a murderer!"

The rest of the class fell into laughter while Shizuna-sensei looked sheepish.

--

Well, it's kinda sorta longer again. Also, I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter. Suggestions are appreciated and we'll see what happens. Also, who should be the first to develop a crush on Setsuna? Besides Konoka of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. It seems the most popular person to have a crush on Setsuna was our favorite little vampire. Others will be crushing on her too, so you can still suggest people.

Anyway, on to the fourth chapter.

--

Setsuna groaned as she woke up. Death by cleavage suffocation. What a way to die. She could see the article now. _New Kid Dead! New Law Written on Hugs!_ Without opening her eyes, she started laughing uncontrollably. Boy, she must look ridiculous. If anyone saw her now it would be so embarrassing! Good thing no one was there with her…

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" An annoyed voice called out.

Setsuna opened her eyes wide. In front of her was that weird chibi that was staring at her before. Next to her was that robot girl she now saw was actually… a robot. She was also in an unfamiliar room with a light blue curtain to the left of her. She could guess that she was in the nurse's office but she asked to make sure.

"Um, where exactly am I?"

"In the stupid nurse's office. Where the hell did you think you were? Atlantis?" The chibi replied while rolling her eyes.

Now Setsuna was regretting asking the question. It was just her luck to get the most bitter and angry person out there to keep her company. Still, she wanted to clarify things.

"What… exactly happened?"

The other girl huffed and spoke. "After sensei so lovingly hugged you and you decided to pass out, me and Chachamaru here were asked to bring you to the nurse's office. And I agreed because it was a good way to ditch that stupid, annoying class."

"Oh… so if you were going to ditch, why are you still here?" Setsuna innocently asked.

Chibi blushed red. "Sh-shut up! I had nothing better to do and this is as good a place as any to sleep."

"Oh okay." Setsuna took the explanation easily. She looked at Chachamaru. "Then, Chachamaru-san, how come you're still here?"

Chachamaru looked surprised she was asked that. Well, as surprised as a robot can get.

"Because master is still here."

"Um, master?" Setsuna was confused.

"Me, you idiot." Setsuna looked back to the blonde haired girl.

"Ooh. Ah! I don't know your full names."

"Watashi wa Karakuri Chachamaru."

"Evangeline McDowell," The shorty now known as Evangeline said shortly.

"I'm Sakurazaki Setsuna. Yoroshiku," Setsuna said while bowing the best she could sitting.

"We know."

"Oh. So is class still in session?" Setsuna asked. She didn't think she could pass out for that long. After all, she was used to being knocked around so suffocation can't be that bad.

"School's over. Everybody's at their club now." Setsuna's eyes widened. She had been out longer than she thought.

"Oh. Don't you two have any club activities?"

Evangeline looked bored. "Hm? Yeah. We're in the Go and Tea Ceremony clubs."

Setsuna's draw dropped. _'What?! But those are such peaceful activities! I thought she would be in some kind of dark magic club. It seems to fit Chachamaru-san though.'_

"What are you staring at me for?!" Evangeline glared at her while slightly blushing.

"N-nothing. I'm just surprised." Setsuna was afraid she was going to get her fingers bitten off or something. Evangeline hmphed and turned away. "So now that I'm awake, shouldn't we leave the infirmary?"

"Y-you don't have to tell me. I was just about to leave anyway. Let's go Chachamaru."

"Yes, Master." They stood up and went to the door while Setsuna climbed out of the bed and tried to find her shoes. Finally, after she put them on, she ran after Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Wait!" She cried.

"What?" Evangeline said irritably, not slowing down.

"Could you, um, take me to the kendo club?"

Evangeline turned to glare at her. "Jeez, you're so much trouble. Can't you ask someone else?" She looked at Setsuna's pleading face. "Ugh. Fine. It's near the Tea Ceremony Club anyway." To this Setsuna bowed and thanked her, while Chachamaru looked faintly puzzled at her master's behavior. Neither of the other two noticed.

Now that Setsuna had the time to take a good look at her two companions, she found they were not bad looking, though one was too short and the other was too tall. Evangeline had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and her face seemed to be stuck in a scowl, but it was slightly cute, in a sort of playing with a tiger way. Chachamaru had a kind of sea green hair, with green eyes. Her features were blank, but it worked for her. Setsuna stopped observing as she realized she was staring.

"So, um, why did you join the tea ceremony club, Evangeline-san?" Setsuna asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere. She winced as Evangeline shot her a glare that seemed to have lightning flying out of it.

"Because I get free tea. Duh. And Chachamaru makes pretty good tea."

"Thank you, Master." Chachamaru bowed slightly.

Now the conversation died down again. Setsuna was starting to fidget and Evangeline's vein was starting to throb, while Chachamaru… was not fidgeting or throbbing. Finally, Evangeline couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP FIDGETING!" She roared.

Setsuna stepped back, a little shocked.

"Gomenasai! I'll stop!"

Evangeline growled under her breathe and Setsuna could vaguely hear something that sounded like "stupid fucking idiots." She sighed and wondered how a kid could cuss so much.

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you Evangeline-san?" Evangeline's eye twitched.

"If you must know, I'm thirteen." Setsuna's mouth dropped.

"H-how?!" She asked incredulously.

"By being smart. How the hell else would someone skip a few grades."

"Wow. You're really amazing." Evangeline blushed and looked away.

"Whatever…"

Chachamaru stood apart from the other two. She had never seen her master act this way, save for a very few times with Negi-sensei. She looked at Setsuna. _'She must have some sort of charm. Master is showing signs of liking this person. I must investigate this further.'_ Chachamaru decided to step back and watch what would happen between the two. As she watched, Evangeline was being a tomato and about ready to punch Setsuna square in the gut, while Setsuna was trying to calm her down and in the meantime getting her madder and redder. It was… amusing.

Just then, Chachamaru took notice of her surroundings. There were other students milling around in the hallways and some were glancing at Setsuna and whispering. Some girls to her left started giggling and turning slightly red. Chachamaru, while innocent, was not dense. Not that dense anyway. She saw that Setsuna was popular and apparently likeable, though she did not know it. She wondered how her master would react if she brought that fact to her attention.

In the meantime, the other two were still talking. Well, Evangeline was shouting and Setsuna was talking meekly, so it didn't make much of a conversation. They turned around when Chachamaru spoke up.

"Master. We are here," She said monotonously.

"Oh." Setsuna and Evangeline said at the same time.

Before them was an old fashioned Japanese sliding door with a sign that said "Kendo!" above it. Setsuna turned to the other two and bowed formally.

"Thank you for leading me here."

Chachamaru bowed back, while Evangeline crossed her arms.

"Well?! You going in or what?" Evangeline asked.

Setsuna nodded and slid the door open. Immediately the sound of clacks and cracks were heard but they soon stopped as everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. Setsuna winced, thinking back to the beginning of the day where she was mobbed.

Then Chachamaru said, "Oh dear."

--

So. Sorry for the kinda late update. It was testing week, and I was lazy. Also, for another fic, I'm thinking 'bout making 2-A a host club. It's also AU. Tell me watcha think and who they should host. We'll see if it will work out.

Sorry for the length. Again. Some people like it short. Some people want it longer. No idea what I want so whatever.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. So sorry for taking a while to update, but this chapter was pretty hard to write I had no idea what I was going to write. I tried my best with this one, but it probably won't be the best chapter. Also, I wrote a new fanfic and it's my first oneshot, so I hope you guys check that out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Motoko Aoyama.

--

"_Oh Dear," Chachamaru said._

There was a pink and blonde blur flying toward them. Well, more specifically, it was flying towards Setsuna.

"Senpai!!" It suddenly yelled. It latched onto Setsuna's neck and smiled happily, sighing. "I missed you so much Senpai… I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Ts-tsukuyomi-san?! I thought you were back in Kyoto!" Setsuna said while flailing around. "And it's only been a month…"

"Nuh uh! It has been 31 days, 10 hours, and 43 minutes! I've been countin'." _Creeepy._

Setsuna's eyebrow twitched. In the corner of her eye she saw Evangeline do the same.

"Jeez, what the heck is she? A stalker?" Evangeline muttered. Unfortunately for her, Tsukuyomi heard her. She lifted her head from Setsuna's shoulder and pouted at Evangeline.

"I'm not a stalker! I just happen to admire Senpai, and my admiration was so great that I followed her here." Everyone stared at her with sweat drops coming from the back of their head.

'_Isn't stalking?'_ they all thought.

"A-ano… Don't you have school?" Setsuna asked.

Tsukuyomi smiled widely. "You don't have to worry about that! As soon as I heard that senpai was going to transfer schools, I quickly set off to get myself transferred to the same school. I made sure to come here before you did, so I could surprise you. I also knew that senpai would come to join the kendo club, so I was waiting here everyday since I came!"

Setsuna's jaw dropped. That was one of the more disturbing things she had ever heard. _'What do I do?'_ she thought. _'She was one of the reasons that I moved over here! I can't make her go back without seeming rude. Agh! There's nothing I can do…'_ In her mind, she was crying silently.

"All right. I've seen enough of this. Let's go Chachamaru." Evangeline turned her back on the sight and grumbled all the way out of the room.

"Ja ne, Sakurazaki-san." Chachamaru bowed politely and followed her master out.

"W-wait! What am I supposed to do with her?" Setsuna cried out, but it was too late, because they were already gone.

"Na, you want to join the kendo club right?" Tsukuyomi asked giddily, eager to please and happy to have met up with the object of her admiration.

"Uh. Yes. That's why I came here…"

"Then come with me! You'll be surprised at who the advisor is." Somehow, Setsuna dreaded to know.

Tsukuyomi lead her to an office connected to the room.

The room itself was your average, normal kendo room. It had a wooden floor with a mirror acting as a wall on one side. The wall was split in half, the top a creamy white and the bottom lined with wood panels. There was a rack for helmets and a long basket for the shinais members practiced with, and a door off to the side that Setsuna guessed was the locker room. All in all, it looked like a fairly decent place for people to practice.

In all the excitement however, she forgot about the other members. She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. She cringed and looked back and immediately wished she hadn't. The girls were all staring at her with hearts in their eyes. There was even a little drool coming off some of them. Setsuna waved hesitantly. Oops. A few of them fainted and the others turned red. She sighed. At least they were disciplined enough not to mob her.

They finally made it to the office after what seemed to be an eternity. There was a blonde lady shouting into her cell phone, her back to them.

"What do you mean you're sorry?! You're going to be sorry when I come over there and kick your ass! … What do you mean you can't get beat up in front of your new girlfriend?! You stupid pansy… You know what? Forget it. We're fucking over!" She slammed her phone onto the desk in front of her, sending papers flying all over the place.

"That stupid asshole…" She started sniffling.

"Hilloo, Sensei!" Tsukuyomi waved at her. The lady whirled around to face them.

"Tsukuyomi! What have I said about…" She froze when she saw Setsuna. She took off her glasses and peered at her. "It really is you Setsuna! Oh, this is great. Perfect timing!" She flung herself and hugged Setsuna.

"T-toko-sensei! I can't believe you're the club advisor!" here was the woman who complained to her about her boyfriend this and love life that. She was her teacher at Kyoto who had taught her the basics to her kendo skills. She had been a good and efficient teacher, but Setsuna wasn't sure if she was glad she was here or not.

"Aren't you supposed to in Kyoto?"

"Of course not. All the guys there are so overrated, so when Tsukuyomi here invited me over, I thought it was time to get a new boyfriend. But some of the guys here are overrated too. Would you believe it? That bastard cheated on me with some bimbo. I bet she had huge boobs." She started sobbing.

Setsuna sweat dropped. Now she remembered. This was something that she hated about her teacher. She was prone to very odd mood swings, which usually involved love troubles. Unfortunately, Setsuna had the honor of comforting her, or in this case, distracting her.

"A-ano, sensei, I'm here to join the kendo club." She said it as a question, because she wasn't sure if she should join if Tsukuyomi and Toko-sensei were there. But, her love of kendo overruled her doubts.

"Of course you are!" Toko-sensei looked through her desk and the floor full of scattered paper. She finally found one and held it up to Setsuna. "Fill that form out and then have the dean sign it. You can get the dean's signature later, and for now, we're going to introduce you to the rest of the members."

"Hai."

They walked out of the office and stepped into the main room, where the other members were waiting patiently… mostly. Some of them were blushing and whispering to each other, though too softly for Setsuna to hear. Tsukuyomi went to sit down with them. Toko-sensei clapped her hands and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone, I'm sure you have seen that you have a new member. Introduce yourself Setsuna."

"Hai. Konnichiwa. My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. I look forward to getting to know you all." Then she bowed low, while the others said hello.

"Sensei," one called out. "She does not seem very strong. Are you sure she would be a good addition to the team?"

Setsuna's eye twitched. It seemed to do that a lot since coming to the school. She had been underestimated before because of her height and small body mass, but she had always been able to prove herself. She glanced at her sensei.

"Yes, Motoko-san, I am sure. However, if you have any doubts, you are welcome to test her out yourself." She smiled.

The rest of the class was eagerly waiting in suspense, wanting to see the fight between the new kid and the second best member of the club.

--

I'm pretty sure Toko-sensei is OCish. Also, for those of you who don't know, Motoko is a character from Ken Akamatsu's other manga, a little one called **LOVE HINA**! Yeah. By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer.

Anyways, the next chapter might take a while, because I have a lot of things to do over the summer. I'll try my best to write and update.


End file.
